Bella's Naughty Secret
by evelovesadam
Summary: When Edward comes back early from hunting one weekend, he finds Bella doing something very naughty. its really not that bad, honest, its just funny
1. Bella's Naughty Secret

Edward climbed up to Bella's window happily. He had been gone hunting the whole weekend and was glad to be able to surprise Bella be coming back early. He had even picked her some flowers. However, when he got closer to her room, he heard her saying something...

"Mmmmmmm oh yeah mmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Edward's eyes widened. What in the world...

As he got up to the window he almost fell in shock, and Vampires usually don't fall, even out of surprise.

He opened her window and jumped in, angry looking. "Bella?!?!" He practically screamed.

"No... Edward... I-It's not what it looks like! I... I thought you'd be gone longer um..."

"Bella! I can't believe it... After all we've worked for... after all the pain... And now... You just go and... Bella!"

"Edward I'm sorry! Really! But...you have no idea... it's just so wonderful..."

"But Bella! Last time you did this... I thought you would have learned!"

"I'm sorry Edward! But I... I just can't!"

"Bella it gives you migraines what are you thinking???"

"I cant help it! I love chocolate milk!!!"

Bella held onto her cup of chocolate milk like she was mad.


	2. Sugar High

**Okay, so I got some people asking me to go on with my story, but I was like, how can I do that? So I decided to write another one shot about Bella being addicted to something. Here it goes... hope you like it! And I do not own Edward, Bella, Starbucks, or Disney World, though I really wish I owned the last two...**

One cold rainy day Edward and Bella were on their way to the movies, only to find that it was closed due to refurnishing.

"Well... that's okay..." Bella said a bit upset. She was sort of looking forward to sitting in a dark room holding hands with Edward...

Edward frowned, "Don't worry Bella, we'll go find something else to do that's entertaining. How about that coffee shop across the street?"

As soon as they walked in, they realized that it wasn't really a coffee shop... it looked more like a combination of Starbucks and the candy shop at Disney World. Edward grinned, thinking Bella would enjoy this very much. He remembered eating candy as a child and was quite addicted to it, it was so delicious. However, when he looked down at Bella, she looked terrified.

"Umm... Edward... I really shouldn't have any candy _or_ coffee..." She told him nervously, backing towards the entrance.

"Oh Bella... Let me buy you just one thing..." he insisted, taking her hands and looking at her with such intense love that she had no choice but to nod her head in her trance. Edward smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good. What would you like, love?" he asked, taking her around the shop.

A few minutes later, Edward bought her a warm mint mocha and a box of jelly beans. Bella looked at them both nervously as they sat down in at a small table in the middle of the store. "Edward... last time I had caffeine and sugar I-"

"Bella, just try it." Edward insisted.

Bella looked at the mocha with an unsure expression and slowly took a small sip. She smiled.

"Wow... that's really good!" She said, almost surprised. She took another sip and Edward opened her jelly beans for her. She took a few of those and had some more of her coffee and giggled. Edward laughed. It's almost like she had never had sugar before...

Bella laughed a bit louder and took and took a bigger sip of her coffee and stuffed about 10 jelly beans into her mouth at once. Edward's smile faded and he looked at her worriedly.

"Um.. Bella... maybe that's enough coffee for today..."

Bella looked up at him in horror, "What??? Nomycoffeeyoucanthaveitminemineminemine." She said, grabbing her mocha and holding it to her with wide eyes.

Edward became even more nervous, "Bella... are you sure your not... a bit too hyper?"

"MehyperpshnowayneverIdontgethyperunlessIdrinkcoffeeoreatsugarbuttheyaresogoodIcantstayawayfromthemsometimesanddoyoulikechocolateIlikechocolateOHWAITyoucanteatchocolatebecauseyouravampireHAHAHAICANTBELIEVEIFORGOTTHAT!!"

She fell onto the floor laughing in hysterics and stuffing jelly beans into her mouth as everyone stared in disbelief. Edward got on the floor and tried to help her up with no avail. Then suddenly she got up and started grabbing random candies and stuffing them into her mouth screaming for joy.

"Bella!!!" Edward yelled, trying to restrain her. But even vampire strength wasn't enough to hold this girl down on a sugar rush.

Eventually she had eaten about half the store and her eyes were bigger than her head. She ran out into the middle of the street laughing and a bus was coming towards her, "COME ON BUS, TRY AN HIT ME!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"BELLA!!" Edward cried as the bus it her at full speed.

"And you see children, that is why you never drink coffee or eat sweets," the grandmother said to the children. The children nodded and went off to bed, terrified by the girl who ate too many sweets.

**Wow... I seriously had no idea I would end it with a death... OH WELL! Reviews are awesome, specially good ones : D**


End file.
